Bloody life
by Analyn Rockwand
Summary: What would have happened if shiro knew about the Wretched egg? How would Ganta react? Will Shiro be able to say the truth? Shiro's side of the story. Shiro/Ganta
1. Awakening

I don't own DMW.

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

"_**Wretched Egg"**_

* * *

Prologue

'Awakening'

* * *

"_**Wake up, half... It's time to have fun."**_

'_Huh?_'

"_**He's coming... Woodpecker."**_

_'EHH?'_

"Ugh... My head hurts..."

She looked around, taking her time to understand her situation. After a few seconds, she remembered what W.E told her and she jumped out of her bed, grabbed her white suit and ran out of her room.

_'Ganta!'_

Shiro ran up the stairs, ignoring the guards who didn't recognize her, the Deadmen, who did recognize her, and the 'moving metal thing', who tried to shoot her.

She couldn't believe her luck. Ten years have passed, and her only friend came back.

She knew she loved him, and she could only hope he returned her feelings.

Smiling madly, she started thinking about how to tell the truth.

* * *

TBC


	2. MeetingFirst match

**Analyn: "Well you two, what do you say? Do you think they'll like this?"**

**Shiro: "Who Knows."**

**Ganta: "Oh, come on Shiro, I'm sure they'll will."**

**Analyn: "And if not, I could always send Shiro to brutally kill them."**

**Shiro: "I won't do that!"**

**Wretched Egg: "_But I will."_**

**Analyn and Ganta: *Backing away slowly***

**Wretched Egg:" Kishi.." *Smiles sadistically***

**Analyn: "Anyway, Someone do the disclaimer please..."**

**Ganta: "Analyn doesn't own 'Deadman Wonderland', **Tokyopop Corp**. Does."**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

"_**Wretched Egg"**_

* * *

Chapter 1

'Meeting/first match'

* * *

"Ganta!"

As soon as she saw him, Shiro ran to Ganta and hugged him with all her might.

Off course, she knew Ganta doesn't remember her, but she knew she'll be able to make him remember her again.

She just needed to find a way to tell him about W.E without him trying to kill her.

"_**You really think he'll forgive you just like that?"**_

_'Forgive ME? You are the one who massacred his entire class!'_

"_**So?"**_

"Excuse me... Who are you, exactly?"Shiro looked at Ganta, unsure how to answer his question.

After a few moments, She started telling him everything. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she just had to tell him every thing.

When she finished, She closed her eyes and prayed to every and any god who will agree to help her that Ganta won't kill her.

* * *

Insert Show's event up until episode 7 here (AKA I'm to lazy to write it all.)

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Shiro, wearing her wretched egg attire, walked dawn the hall towards the director's office, intent on getting him to let her participate the carnival corpse show.

She just couldn't sit around doing nothing while everyone else fights... She wanted to have some fun as well!

She opened the doors to Tamaki's office and smiled at his reaction to seeing her outside of her restraints.

"_**Well, Director... I have a request."**_

Looking at her hysterically, Tamaki tried to answer without allowing his fear grab control of his voice.

He failed miserably. "Y-Yes... W-W-What is it that you want, W.E?"

grinning, Shiro took of her mask and thrown it on Tamaki. _**"I want to join your show."**_

"Huh?" She felt like facepalming. _**"Are you an idiot? I want to participate the carnival corpse. I want to fight."**_

* * *

Three days later

* * *

"It's time! The debut battle of the strongest of them all! Tired of watching everyone else fighting, she decided to join the show, everyone, this is the WRETCHED EGG!"

She stepped out of her cage and looked at her enemy, some idiot calling himself 'Eagle'. She grinned maniacally and looked at her old scars, blood flowing out. She sighed and let her blood flow around her, changing it from needles, to bullets, to blades, to a whip, and so on, showing the fact that her blood isn't restricted to one form, as she doesn't have a branch of sin. After all, she is the first, the source. She has the original sin.

"DeadMatch, Fight!"

She grinned, letting her blood flow forward, taking the form of a bladed chain (think 'Prince of Persia: the two thrones'), and striking her opponent, ripping his arm. She then directed her blood to return to her, and she morphed it into her favorite form, the hexagonal spiral* and beheaded the man.

Not waiting for the announcer to say she won, she headed back to her cage.

* * *

*( h ttp:/ww ga /666-5 3908-13/deadm an-wo nderland/cha pter-36.h tml ) the attack.

* * *

**Analyn: "Well, that was it."**

**Ganta: "What the hell? I Didn't do anything this chapter!"**

**Analyn: "Don't worry, next chapter you'll have your fun, am I right Shi... Shiro? Are you ok?"**

**Shiro: *Sitting at the depression corner, storm clouds above her head***

**Ganta: "What happened, Shiro?"**

**Shiro: "AR made me kill someone... I don't like killing..."**

**Analyn: "Oh you crybaby... you'll get over it..."**

**Analyn: "Well anyway, stay tuned for the next, extra long chapter, 'Friendship'! "**


End file.
